Risk
by PwincessB
Summary: Zed Benedict was one flawless bastard. Every feature he possessed was shown by him with complete perfection. From his fluffy hair that stood up straight in a fiery faux hawk to his caramel eyes that would make yours begin to water if you were to stare straight into them.He was utterly gorgeous, but he was a risk that nobody was willing to take. Ariana find herself drawn to him...


'Ariana do you get this' Jessica whispered to me as she pointed down at her Math textbook.

'It's not that hard.' I told her, swinging my pencil around in between my fingers. Jessica scoffed at me and shook her head.

'You only say that because you're such a smart–ass when it comes to everything." She shut her text book dramatically.

Ignoring her, I let my gaze travel around the room. Our maths class was dead silent every day. The teacher would give us some work of the text book and he would make us work in complete silence. Examination. Despite being told to work in silence the girls would look at _him._ They would give _him_ a flirt smile and he would give them a look of annoyance but I don't know what look they think he is giving them because they would start giggling. Speaking of _him_...

I glanced over to the very back of the room and my eyes fell over him.

He was slumped back in his seat, lazily copying down his questions that he had to complete from the textbook. He wore a black leather jacket that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbow showing his tatted arm and plain black shirt underneath. He had tugged on a pair of all black skinny jeans that hung over his bum with a chain that hung from the side. He was utterly gorgeous, but he was a risk that nobody was willing to take.

Zed Benedict was one flawless bastard. Every feature he possessed was shown by him with complete perfection. From his fluffy hair that stood up straight in a fiery faux hawk to his caramel eyes that would make yours begin to water if you were to stare straight into them.

Indeed, he was intelligent, but he wasn't good news. I always had the urge to speak to him; just randomly. I've never seen him smile. He only smirked with cockiness or kept that serious expression on his face.

'I swear if you looked at him any longer you would be drooling' Jessica chuckled.

I let my cheeks flush at her words. The bell rang and everybody collected their things and exited the classroom. Justin only worked the one shoulder strap with his backpack. It suited his image.

Being the naive girl that I was, I turned on my heel and began to follow him. I watched as he quickly sped down the steps of the school building and vanished before me.

_I saw him again_. I watched as he slipped the cigarette between his pink lips. He kept a strong eye contact as his eyes locked with mine with me as he did so. He put the toxic stick in between his fingers once again and pulled it out of his mouth, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. He was gorgeous, but he was a _risk_.

Fuck he saw me. I quickly hid behind the wall.

'You don't have to hide, princess. I heard him say. 'I know you're there.'

I mentally cursed to myself. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking shit! I knew this was going to happen. Of course, I had to get embarrassed during an opportunity like this. I sighed to myself and slowly peeked out from behind the brick wall, shyly looking at him.

'Come a little closer, sweetheart.' Justin whispered. His eyes became darker with each word and he wiggled a finger at me, demanding me to walk toward him. I had to admit, I was afraid. I was terrified out of my mind, so I moved forward.

'Don't be terrified sweetheart' he said. 'Come just a little bit closer.' I moved a step closer to him. 'One more step' he said again. I moved another step closer to him leaving a small gap between us.

Justin moved closer, raising his hand up this time. I almost flinched until he shook his head at me with a soothing look on his face. He stroked my cheek gently with the back of his hand, keeping his eyes locked on my lips until his gaze moved up and he looked straight into my eyes. _Brown, So brown._

I was about to collapse into him arms before I started to think straight again and I backed away from him.

'Bye. I got to go' I told him.

I almost felt guilty for doing that to him. It's not like he tried to hurt me, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't have.

Without thinking again…

_I ran._


End file.
